jackiefandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie's Field Trip Interview
Jackie's Field Trip Interview is an episode of Playtime with Jackie from season 1. Summary Jackie talks about her field trip to Longwood Gardens. Plot Just as the blue car arrives, Keira sees Melissa in it and waves at her. Melissa just dropped Jackie off from her Longwood Gardens field trip, so she gets Jackie out of the car by unbuckling her seatbelt and getting Fluffy and her backpack out of the trunk. Jackie is very happy that her field trip was epic and fun and her class got to explore the entire garden all day. Suddenly, Michelle yells at Keira to get over here, but Melissa yells at her back and calms her down. She explains that Keira is welcomed to her house after Jackie's field trip and if Keira can play for a couple minutes before Jackie goes to her grandmom's, and after Jackie leaves, Melissa is closing all the doors. In Jackie's House, Jackie really wants to spend her time at her grandmom's, so Melissa texted Sharon that she will be here soon. Soon after, Jackie needs to poop really bad and Melissa leads her to the bathroom. After Jackie sits on the toilet, Melissa closes the door and asks Keira about school. Keira tells Melissa that school is good and had gym today. Every Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays, Keira has gym and is lucky. After Jackie poops on the toilet, she discovers her Gemologist Gems box and her activities inside her Disney Princess suitcase. Jackie then asks Keira if she wants to play with her gems from her Gemologist Gems box. Keira joins in and Jackie gets her Gemologist Gems out of the box. The kinds of gems are Rose Quartz, Carnelian, Jasper, Opal, Calcite, Sagenite, Chrysoprase, Aquamarine, Unakite, Rhyolite, Amazonite, Turquoise, Agate, Kyanite, Lapis Lazuli, Sodalite, Amethyst, Fluorite, Ruby and Rhodonite. Jackie spreads them out and tells Keira that the gems are secret and they'll have to be very secret so nobody can see them. After Jackie lists a line of gems, Keira takes an old paper of Jackie's height out of Jackie's side door and gives it to Melissa, who forgot about Jackie's height, and thinks that it's trash. Suddenly, Jackie sees a squirrel running on the telephone wires and Craig comes by to see Jackie. Jackie tells Craig that she went to Longwood Gardens on her field trip and she took the bus to get there. It was a 1-hour bus ride. At the garden, Jackie and her class saw some magnificent flowers and butterflies flying in the garden. Next, Jackie saw a big fountain and her class got to see the fountain too. Whenever Jackie had to go to the bathroom, there was a big stall next to a flower that scratched her a lot. At lunch, Jackie and her class ate at the picnic table and Jackie had pb&j, strawberries, a Capri Sun and a Oreo handi-snack. After lunch, she explored the garden once more and her mom picked her up. After Jackie's Longwood Gardens interview, Jackie tells Craig if he can go to Longwood Gardens just like her, he'll make sure the address is 1001 Longwood Road, Kennett Square, Pennsylvania. Craig realizes that Jackie went to Longwood Gardens on her field trip. The episode ends with Jackie dancing and snapping her fingers while waiting for her grandmother to pick her up. Cast Trivia * This is the only episode to have an interview episode. * This is not the last episode to feature the inside of Jackie's House. * At the end of the episode, Jackie dances on the sidewalk and snaps her fingers since her grandmother is coming to pick her up. * Sam, Bubblegum, Jean, Opal, Keziah and Fushion don't appear in this episode. Gallery Longwood Gardens.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1